


A Chance Meeting

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Walter meets someone at a bar





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: This snippet has been written for Elaine's birthday. Happy birthday hon :-)

 

 

@X@X@X@X@

 

ONE

 

The bar was pretty much full by the time Walter walked in through the door. He made his way over to the bar, managing to secure the last stool for himself.

 

An attractive blonde bartender wandered over to where Walter was sitting. "Take your order Sir?"

 

"Scotch with ice." Walter told her. The bartender nodded, then moved away to get him his drink.

 

While he was waiting, Walter took a look around the bar. It was the usual crowd, men and women, mostly in dark business suits standing or sitting around talking as they downed their gin and tonics or their whiskey sours. Most of them looked like they worked for the government, although there would be a smattering of lawyers and stock brokers as well.

 

People that were well groomed in that particular smooth slick way that spoke of high rise office building and expensive cars.

 

In other words, people much like himself.

 

His drink arrived and Walter took it almost gratefully, sipping the smooth fiery liquid. He watched as the pretty bartender moved off to serve another customer, her hips swaying gently under the plain black skirt she was wearing.

 

 

Not that Walter had any interest though, to be honest, and Walter was most certainly that, he had very little interest in women.

 

Oh he liked them well enough, got on well with them in fact. But there was nothing there that fired his sexual interest at all. No, his tastes laid in other directions.

 

"Hi there."

 

Walter stopped, glass raised halfway to his mouth as he watched the dark haired man sidle up beside him. He was looking down at Walter with the most incredible pair of green eyes that the older man had ever seen.

 

Setting his glass back down, Walter self consciously cleared his throat. "Well, hi there yourself."

 

"Uh, is this stool taken?" The younger man indicated towards a stool that had just been vacated by a grandmotherly looking lady that had been drinking port with lemonade.

 

Walter glanced at it, then back to those incredible green eyes once more.

 

"No, it's not taken, the lady that was sitting there just left."

 

"Great." The smiled broadened showing even white teeth. The young man slid onto the stool next to Walter. "Thanks."

 

Walter shrugged. "My pleasure."

 

The young man ordered a vodka, then reached over to grab some peanuts of a dish. He swallowed them down with a grimace. Then aware of Walter's eyes on him, he gave him another smile.

 

"I'm pretty hungry." The young man admitted. "I've been busy all day and I haven't had time to eat."

 

Walter nodded. "I see."

 

The bartender set the drink down onto the counter and the young man picked it up, lifting it to his lips.

 

"Think it's wise to drink on an empty stomach?" Walter asked mildly.

 

The young man shrugged, his black leather jacket creaking softly as he moved.

 

"Probably not." He replied. "I was just stopping in for one drink, then I thought I might go and grab a hamburger or something."

 

"Yeah, I was planning on doing pretty much the same thing." Walter replied. He finished his drink, then set the glass down onto the counter with a soft thud.

 

"I tell you what, why don't you join me for dinner? We could go and grab something decent. A steak or something."

 

The young man looked at Walter for a minute, clearly sizing him up. "All right then." He replied. After finishing his drink, he got to his feet. "Lead the way kind Sir."

 

Walter smiled at him. "Actually it's Walter, not kind Sir." He replied.

 

"And my name's Alex." The younger man held his hand out, Walter took it, noting how strong the grasp was.

 

"Nice to meet you Alex." He replied.

 

Together they left the bar, stepping out into the cool evening air. Walter acutely aware of the beautiful young man standing beside him.

 

"I know a great steak house not far from here." He suggested. Alex turned to look at him.

 

"Sure." He said with a grin. "What are we waiting for, let's go."

 

 

TWO

 

"Wow, you're right, these steaks are good." Alex said as he helped himself to another piece of herb bread.

 

"Glad you're enjoying it." Walter replied.

 

They were both seated on a corner booth, the remains of their meals in front of them.

 

"So tell me Alex, what do you do for a living?" Walter asked as he poured red wine into both their glasses.

 

" I'm a student actually." Alex replied. "But I am planning on getting some work. I have a job interview tomorrow as a matter of fact."

 

"Oh yes?" Walter's curiosity was peaked. "What are you studying?"

 

"Art." Alex replied. "I am an art student. Oil, charcoal drawing, watercolours. The lot basically." He added with a laugh.

 

"That's wonderful." Walter replied. He had sensed earlier that this gorgeous man sitting opposite him was an artist, or a musician. He had such long slender hands, almost feminine in appearance..

 

Walter suddenly had the urge to reach out and stroke one of those hand's, but restrained himself. After all, he had only just met Alex and sure as hell did not want to scare him off. It was enough that Alex had agreed to have dinner with him.

 

"What about you Walter?" Alex asked. "What is it you do? Oh wait, let me guess. I bet you're a state senator right?"

 

Walter burst out laughing at that. "No, not quite." He replied, clearly amused at the thought of him being a senator of all things.

 

"The CEO of a huge global corporation."

 

"Guess again."

 

Alex smiled. "I give up, what do you do?"

 

"I am an assistant director with the FBI"

 

"Alex's eyes grew wide. "No shit?"

 

"No shit." Walter replied. "I have only just been promoted though."

 

Alex's smiled widened. "A G-man huh, and a really sexy looking one at that." Then he stopped, clearly wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

 

"I mean to say..." He began uncertainly, his smile faltering slightly.

 

That was when Walter did reach across to take one of Alex's beautifully shaped hands in his own.

 

"It's okay Alex." He replied with a reassuring smile. "Would you like to come back to my apartment for coffee or something?" Alex's smile returned even brighter. "The something sounds just fine."

 

 

THREE

 

Walter ran his tongue along the smooth almost hairless skin of Alex's chest. He could feel the shudders run through the other man as he first licked one hard nipple, then the other.

 

Moaning softly, Alex arched himself towards Walter, his head thrown back, exposing the creamy skin of his throat.

 

Slowly, taking his time, Walter's tongue delved further and further while Alex's moans grew increasingly more frantic.

 

Walter decided to put the younger man out of his misery, he took the rock hard cock into his mouth, tasting to tiny dribble of pre-cum as his tongue moved over the tiny slit.

 

That proved to be almost too much for Alex. His whole body jerked as Walter's mouth worked on Alex's rather impressive cock.

 

A few moments later, Alex's penis jerked as his climax ripped through him, forcing a strangled cry from his lips.

 

"Oh God, that was...unbelievable." He panted, his skin flushed and dewy with sweat.

 

"Glad you enjoyed it." Walter husked. "Now, I do believe we are up to stage two of the proceedings."

 

Alex laughed throatily, his eyes glowing with lust as he watched Walter roll a condom onto a penis that was even larger than his was, and that was saying something.

 

Then grabbing the tube of lube off the night stand, Walter rolled Alex onto his side.

 

He heard the slight intake of breath as he pushed one well lubed finger inside the tight opening.

 

Alex groaned, one hand convulsively gripping the quilt as he felt one finger follow another, then another until he felt his asshole stretch beyond what he thought he was capable of.

 

"Just relax baby." He heard Walter whisper to him. "Just let yourself relax."

 

Alex closed his eyes and gave into the sensations, his cock already hardening again under the delicious onslaught.

 

Suddenly the fingers were replaced with the blunt head of Walter's cock entering the tiny puckered entrance.

 

"Ohhh, of sweet Jesus." It was almost a plea, a whimper as Alex's hole was plundered. Walter's penis finding the sweet spot inside with unerring accuracy.

 

Walter, for his part pounded into the hot tight backside, grunting with the force of each thrust. Hand tight grasping the smooth slender hip, Walter bottomed out, his cock scraping against Alex's prostate, making the younger man cry out until his voice was hoarse.

 

Finally, with a cry, Walter's cock spurted, filling the condom with the warm sticky fluid.

 

He flopped down onto the bed next to the young man, sweat slicked and exhausted from the sudden exertion.

 

"Wow Walter, that was the most unbelievable sex I have ever had."

 

"Glad you liked it birthday boy." Walter replied. He leaned over to kiss his lover on the mouth.

 

Alex returned the kiss, his lips and tongue exploring Walter's mouth. Finally Alex broke the embrace, smiling at the older man his eyes dancing with happiness...and love.

 

Walter smiled back at him, after all, this was the way that he liked seeing his sweet young lover. Happy and content, not hard and cold and cynical like back when he was working for those bastard in the Consortium.

 

"So any more birthday fantasies you would like to have come true?" Walter asked as he drew Alex down into his arms.

 

Alex chuckled against Walter's broad chest. "Nope, that's about it for now."

 

"Are you sure?" Walter queried. "I mean this time you were a sweet innocent young art student. Next time you could be a hot little dancer, or a tortured poet. How does that sound?"

 

"Sounds like we are going to be meeting each other at a lot of bars." Alex replied with a grin.

 

Now it was Walter's turn to laugh. "Only if I get to be a cowboy looking to bed a sweet young virgin boy."

 

The older man noted how Alex's eyes lit up a that.

 

"Great, I know just the place where we can buy you a boots and a cowboy hat...."

 

THE END


End file.
